


Laszlo Kreizler

by Ebm36



Category: The Alienist (TV), The Alienist - Caleb Carr
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36





	Laszlo Kreizler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misanthropiclycanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/gifts).



_The left hand occasionally rose to swipe at his neatly trimmed moustache and the small patch of beard under his lower lip. His dark hair, cut far too long to meet the fashion of the day, and swept back on his head, […] only increased the impression of some hungry, restless hawk determined to wring satisfaction from the worrisome world around him._

Caleb Carr, _The Alienist_

__


End file.
